warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Golden Fangs
Sorry to tell you, but we have a strict policy against 1st and 2nd founding chapters. Furthermore it has been debated that Space Wolves successor should be considered NCF since the Chapter was said to have only had one successor. As such I would avoid such things if I were you. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 04:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Just sayin Regarding the space wolves not being able to have successors, it never actually says that. Instead it says that there were no OFFICIAL successor chapters after it. That meants that the Imperium would not allow it to happen but if there was somehow an illegal breach of the Geneseed containment then you could make as many as you want. Im just backing up my post and i will change the 2nd founding thing when later if you want. XOXOXOXOXO-Sgtcat (talk) 06:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) This has been debated thoroughly and the community decided against it. Im really sorry to knock this down and i like the Space Wolves. The 3rd through 26th Foundings are open but i seriously doubt it is so easy to steal SW geneseed, constitute a chapter, and get away with it. Cause the resources to even arm and equip a whole chapter is huge, thats not even considering resupply and ships. But also, who would make a SW successor? Not the Inquisition, the SW hate them and are anti-authority. Though an illegal successor may be interesting, run it by a few admins first to see if it is possible. Also, please sign yours posts, it helps with knowing whos talking. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry for continuing to edit it, im hoping that somehow i can fluff it up a bit to make it more cannon friendly. XOXOXOXOXOSgtcat (talk) 06:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I would be careful with that. Often if somebody puts too much work into an article before making it canon friendly they find that they either have to remake the whole article or delete it. It is usually best to address the problem as soon as possible before a significant portion of the article becomes defines by NCF flyff. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry to take so much of your time, im done arguing. I can see that i've lost. now comes the final question: Can I make a red wolves successor chapter (iron hands) I will change the name and everything but the color/colour scheme will be the same. Is that ok with all of you guys? love Sgtcat (talk) 01:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry, your perfectly within your rights to defend your article and trying to find a way to save it. No need to feel like you've lost or nothing, its not serious or anything right? As for the Red Wolves, sure! I see absolutely no problem in that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) can i delete the matt ward thing now? love Sgtcat (talk) 08:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) NCF tag is gone. Now an you please fix the grammar? It makes it hard to read. A bit of advice that helped me out, when you right something down go back and read it aloud to yourself to make sure it sounds right. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Also you should rename it. To do this click the arrow next to the edit button. A drop down menu should appear with the rename option. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Listen Necrons dont ally with anyone other than maybe another Necron, EVER. Also, created in secret? Why? What was the point? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hey there. Listen Necrons dont ally with anyone other than maybe another Necron, EVER. Also, created in secret? Why? What was the point?" fixed love Sgtcat (talk) 13:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It would be a good idea to add categories to this article. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 13:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC)